Fulfillment of the Heart
by nxlee
Summary: SasuSaku: All she wanted was to prove herself to him. But he thought she was perfect just the way she was.
1. Departure and Homecoming

**FULFILLMENT OF THE HEART  
**Written by nhil. 

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Naruto. Except the **OCs** in this story.

**SUMMARY:** All she wanted to do in life was to prove herself to him. He is attempting to tell her not to- since she is perfect for him the way she is. SasuSaku, NaruHina.

**NOTE:** I don't know what to else. I came out with this when I was reading another fanfic ('Where We Met' by ladyr1n3) and watching TV.

* * *

**PROLOGUE- Departure and Homecoming**

-

-

It was a dark and cloudless night. Most the Konoha residents were now preparing themselves for a delicious meal. The only sound heard were the cricket croaking. Besides that, there was absolute silent in most of the homes- except many of the resturants, whereas the Ramen store were having their usual guest over for a snack or rather 'traditional' dinner together.

Near the entrance of the Konoha village, two figure stood there silently and quite still. One was a female, her clutched together near where her heart was, pink tresses of hair playing with the soft gentle breeze and emerald eyes saddening at the other figure standing further away from her.

From his spiked raven-coloured hair to his dark and onyx eyes- it was quite obvious he was an Uchiha. Or techinally, an determined avenger- preparing him to leave the village in order to fulfill his desired goal. But she was in his way.  
"Sasuke-kun! Please don't leave," pleaded Sakura, "Don't leave...me."

Sasuke turned around, an emotionless expression on his pale face. Walking towards Sakura, she wept softly- oblivious to the fact that he was only a few centimetres away from him.

"Sasuke-kun...**AISHITERU**! I love you with all my heart!" cried Sakura openly, "I would do everything for you! I could come along and help you with your goal! I won't be a burden, I promise, just please...don't leave me."

"Hn," he grunted in reply.

"Sasuke-kun, don't abandon me..." murmured Sakura, "Without you...I would be just all alone."

"Heh! You don't know the meaning of being alone," remarked Sasuke rudely.

"Oh? And you think **YOU'RE** the only one here who does?" snapped Sakura abruptly.

"Hn," Sasuke grumbled again.

Sakura couldn't take it any more, she instantly burst into more tears. Streaming down her cheeks and joining together at the end of her chin. Dripping slowly onto the concrete ground, Sasuke still didn't show any emotion.

"You're still annoying, did you know that?" he mentioned offensively.

"Sasuke-kun, how could you do this to me..." sobbed Sakura uncontrollably, "You're the most special person to me, in the whole wide world."

She cried again, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Sasuke just stood motionlessly right behind her back, planning to whisper something in her ear.

"Sakura, thank you...for everything," he whispered in her ear, knocking her gently on the neck.

"Sasuke-kun.." she murmured, before falling unconscious and collasped into Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura," said Sasuke, taking one final look at her, "I will come back...I promise that I will come back for you."

And with that, he left the Konoha village and a broken heart behind.

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER...**

"Haruno Sakura," commented Tsunade cheerfully, "Congratulations, you have successfully helped with another mission again."

"Arigatou Hokage-sensei," she replied politely.

"You are granted permission to have the week off from any duties until further circumstances," added the Hokage, "You are dismissed."

"Hai!" she piped happily, saluting her teacher before walking towards the door and closing it behind her.

Sighing heavily, the Hokage opened another cap off the bottle of water, hastily pouring into the small cup in her other hand. Gulping in at once, she sighed again as she saw the knob of the door twist and turned. Then it opened and a man in his early-thirties stepped hurridly into the room. Looking up, she saw the ANBU stare at her while panting numerously whilst trying to catch his breath.

A very small sign of exhaustation was shown on him, his mask was still covering the hidden half of his unknown face. Slick, silver-coloured hair waved to the side, the Konoha headband placed slantly across his forehead. Yet his head were focused on the Hokage while she waiting for him to say something. But she decided to bring the conversation up.

"Kakashi?" she questioned in suprise, "What are you doing here?"

"The rumours have spread," he babbled, "And it turns out- that they're all true!"

"What rumours?" she added in abruptly, "What is this 'rumour' that I have not heard of yet"

"Hokage-sama," the man panted slowly, "He's back. Sasuke has returned."

"Thank you Kakashi. You may leave now," she concluded coldly, watching another person leave through the door.

_So the little Uchiha prodigy has finished his so-called goal huh?_

The minutes passed like a soft breeze flowing with the strong current. Sipping numerous cups of sake now, the bitter yet 'unique' taste still lingering on her tongue, she savoured it then went on to drinking another cup. And another. Soon there were four empty bottles of sake rolling around her table, an odd look on her face- an obvious sign taht she was going through drunkneness.

Collasping onto a nearby pillow, she breathed in and exhaled out slowly and peacefully, her eyes closing and soon she was falling asleep- to the beautiful sound of birds tweeting and crickets chirping just outside her office window. But her oh so quiet and small nap was disturbed by a loud knock on her door.

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

"What you do want?" she snapped groggily, rubbing her eyes in frustation.

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

"Hokage-sama," drawled a voice, her vision was still blurry but all she could make out was a thin and tall figure walking in and towards her, "I have completed my goal."

"Huh?" she asked, rubbing her eyes again and her eyes were seeing things clearly now. Her mouth gap and her eyes widen in shock when she looked at the person in front of her, who was none other than Sasuke himself. But somehow, inspite of everything- he looked completely different, a changed man you would say.

His raven-coloured hair was still spiked like it used to be when he was younger. His dark, once cold onyx eyes were now filled with the sign of relief, showing that now he was at peace in his mind. His paleish skin had becomed more tanned, and his 'manly' features could be seen. From his unshavened face to his mascular torso, Sasuke had grown up to be quite a heartthrob.

Wearing the same clothes he had worn when he left, only they were alot larger and in size. The Uchiha crest imprinted on his back. Tsunade really didn't know what to say.

"So you have finally returned?" she asked firmly, looking straight at him with no utmost interest, "Not ditching us again like you did all those years ago?"

"No, Hokage-sama," spoke Sasuke with a husky voice, "I have made my descision and I promise I won't be leaving any time soon."

"That's good to know. Avoiding your beloved fangirls I presume?" she cheeked teasily.

"Hn," he grunted coldly.

"You put Sakura in alot of pain did you know that?" she stated coolly, her eyes narrowing when she said it. "Took her quite some time to get her to be cheerfull self again."

"I see."

"An** ANBU** medic nin now," she stated in a matter-of-factly kind of tone, "Has quite the skills now."

"Hn."

"Why don't you pay her a small visit?" Tsunade suggested, "A small reunion between teammates prehaps?"

"I will," interjected Sasuke, "Arigatou Hokage-sama."

And with that he left the room, remembering to close the door- without saying another word.

_Good riddance_, she thought relieved and happily to herself, her head falling back onto the soft cushion, soon she was falling asleep once more.

* * *

Watching the water flow through the river peacefully, she sighed again and continued staring at the shimmering cool colours of the water splashing against each other and all the fish that were swimming upstream rapidly, oblivous that large seagulls were waiting anxiously to stick their beaks in and catch their lunch.

Taking this particular time to relieve herself from the happenings in her life, Sakura had a small smile upon her lips as she went on leaning against the wooden railings of the ancient bridge. Her long and slender legs were exposed, while wearing the ANBU uniform herself. Thick, black gloves covered her once delicate hands and the Konoha headband still remained at the top of her head- like it had always been when she was younger.

Skin was not as paleish as it was previously nor was it a darkened tan. Instead, she had a light peachy colour to her skin, her emerald eyes shining brightly against the burning sun and her unique trademark of once happy and bubbly Sakura still remained- the long strands of pink hair were still there. Except of keeping it all out, she had tied it altogether in a neat ponytail, a few loose strands sticking out.

Placing one of her bangs behind her right ear, her emerald eyes widen as she felt the prescene of another person coming towards her. Someone she knew that would never come at the time like this.

_I can feel his chakra comming near me. But it couldn't be...? Could it?_

Taking a kunai out of her holster, Sakura gripped onto it tightly, preparing to attack any moment now.

"Sakura," he whispered into her ear, causing the hairs at the back of her neck to stand stiffly. Placing the kunai back where it was before, Sakura stiffened herself as she turned and saw a familiar figure standing in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun," she greeted, staring at his onyx eyes once again, "Long time no see."

"I couldn't agree quite any more," he replied, a small smile spread upon his lips.

"Wanna go to the Ramen Store?" she asked casually, "You must be **HUNGRY** by now."

"Starving," he joked, pointing the way out of the forest, "Ladies first."

_I wonder what goes through that Uchiha head of his_, Sakura thought curiously to herself while she followed Sasuke towards the path where the Ramen Store was.

-

-

At the Ramen store, a blonde was perched on a stool, busily gulping down his last few bowls of delicious ramen.

"Slow down kid!" cried the old man, "You might get sick from all this!"

"Gaomen-san," replied Naruto, noodles still hanging from his mouth, "I have been coming here since I was a kid and I never got sick. Do you I would get sick **NOW**?"

"My bad Naruto," the old man chuckled, moving away to serve another hungry customer.

Suddenly he too felt two people walking towards his direction. But he grinned sheeplishly and turned to see his old teammates looking and standing right in front of him.

"Sakura! Sasuke-teme?" he paused, looking carefully at the both of them, then his eyes widen in happiness, "You're both** FINALLY** back!"

"Yes dobe," replied the two in unison, "We unfortunately are."

"What did **YOU CALL ME**?" he bursted angrily, glaring at Sasuke angrily, starting another outburst.

The next thing she knew, they were already having glaring contests and insulting each other's faces really ("Dobe" "**BAKA**!" "Blonde-brat" "**ASS-WIPE**!").

"Guys will always be guys," Sakura muttered to herself, ordering herself a hot, steaming and mouth-watering bowel of miso ramen and enjoying watching the two bickering at each other's throats.

_Just like the good old days_, she blurted out to herself joyfully.

-

-

"Look what we have here," said a deep yet familiar voice, "A Team Seven reunion. Didn't you want to invite me?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" cried Naruto and Sakura, lunging at their sensei and hugging him tightly. They noticed that he was holding hands with a stranger. Stepping back, they were rubbing the back of their necks and looking curiously at the woman standing next to Kakashi.

"Eh Kakashi?" asked Naruto slyly, "Who's the babe next to you?"

"Yes sensei," piped Sakura evily, "Is she your **GIRLFRIEND**?"

"Um...yeah," replied Kakashi, blushing furiously although they couldn't see it (since it was underneath the mask and all). The woman besides him flushed to a deep shade of red and was smiling weakly at Kakashi next to her. She was quite pretty. With brown, chocolate-like hair, red stripes marking her cheeks, black eyes and a slim figure herself- she could've been a supermodel if she wanted to.

"Team Seven, meet my former teammate, top medic-nin in Konoha and er-current **girlfriend** of mine," introduced Kakashi bluntly, causing her to be more embarrased than before "Rin."

Gaping their mouths in suprise, Sakura and Naruto turned and were whispering to each other, glancing at the couple often then a small smirk came upon their faces.

Sakura pretended to stand there timdily, fiddling with her fingers and speaking quite softly (something only Hyuuga Hinata would do).

"Rin-san..."

"Please just call me Rin," she chimed happily, waiting patiently for Sakura to finish her

"Rin, do you know that Kakashi-sensei is** PERVERTED** minded?"

"And he reads very **ADULT**-like kind of literature!" interrupted Naruto.

"And he won't show us what's under that stupid **MASK** of his!"

"He is also very **LAZY**!"

"So that why's you shouldn't **DATE** him!"

"Did I forget to mention that he is a **PLAYER**, cheating on innocent girls like Sakura?"

"Eh?" replied Rin, bewildered by what she had just heard.

"It's **NOTHING** Rin!" added Kakashi innocently, waving his hands about, coaxing her to not believe in their **SO-CALLED** lies.

"Doesn't matter," she said, giving Kakashi a small peck on the cheek, winking at Sakura after saying; "No body is perfect. Right Sakura?"

"N-Nani?" she asked, her cheeks were tainted with a slight shade of pink.

"We better go, have something to catch up with," interrupted Kakashi curtly, waving to his ex-teammates and leading Rin away from the trio.

"Good grief," exclaimed Sasuke sarcastically.

"Neh baka? What is it?"

"Look who's coming this way," he answered, his finger pointing to a large crowd that was charging towards them, lovesick looks all over their faces. Screaming their lungs out;

"**SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN**!"

And leading them all was a slim-looking blonde, her hair tied in a long ponytail. Her name was Yamanaka Ino.

-

-

"**SASUKE-KUN DARLING**!" shrieked Ino excitely, lunging straight on Sasuke. Attempting to get her out, Sasuke was failing miserably as her grasp got tighter and soon he was choking.

"Ino?" asked Sakura shyly, tapping onto her shoulder.

"Nani?"

"You're kinda killing him there," stated Sakura kindly, pointing at the purple-faced Sasuke.

"**OOPS**!" she exclaimed, releasing Sasuke freely, who was gasping for air, "My bad."

_**MY BAD MY ASS**_, snapped Sasuke hotly to himself,_ you almost **KILL **me there and all you have to say is **MY BAD**! What a way to be welcomed back._

Sniggering loudly was Naruto, who was holding his sides and ribs from getting spilt out of all the commotion going on in the store. Sakura had her hand covering her hand, refraining from laughing so loudly herself.

"Sasuke-kun! You've returned!" the crowd of girls chorused loudly in unison.

"Darling," said Ino, creeping up to Sasuke seductively, playing with her fingers up his chest, "I have arranged a small welcome-back party for you, at the hall in three days time. Remember that you have to be there by seven o' clock, you're the guest of honour."

Giving him a small peck on his paleish cheek, she blushed furiously then stomped off with all the other Sasuke-crazed fangirls, rambling and raving on about the great and wonderous Uchiha Sasuke.

"I guess some things never do change do they?" teased Naruto evily, laughing cheerfully along with Sakura.

"Next thing you know," Sakura added, "They'll start calling him the Uchiha **WONDERBOY**!."

"Shut up," he snapped coldly.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we're only joking," reassured Sakura, now stopping her laughing immediately.

"I'll crack up if they actually did," piped Naruto, who was still laughing, "I can imagine it all now."

**SMACK!** A large fist came and slapped him across the head.

"**OUCH**!" he yelped, nursing his poor head, "Whatcha did that for?"

"Because you're a dobe that why," he bickered in his usual monotone voice.

"Hey Sakura-chan," said Naruto, moving closer to Sakura and nudging her at the side, pointing in another direction, "That pervert over there is staring at you."

She instantly turned and saw a young, handsome stranger looking flirtously at her. His auburn coloured hair shoned in the bright daylight sun. Tall, thin, well-built body and very tanned skin, with chocolate covered eyes, Sakura felt herself blushing furiously whilst upon looking at this 'attractive' person.

"Hey there," he spoke, moving an inch closer to her whilst offering her a drink, "The name is Urashima Takeshi."

"No thanks Takeshi," she declined, giving the drink back to him, "Remember me? I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you again," she said quickly, taking out a hand to shake with his. But instead he took it with his hand instead.

_She actually knows this creep?_ Sasuke asked dumbfoundedly, _Show-off._

"Likewise my little cherry blossom," he commented, kissing the white knuckles on her hand now. She reacted with a dark blush on her cheeks and took her back. Then he jerked and was suprised to see Sasuke and Naruto looking back at him.

"I know you, the future Hokage-to-be Uzumaki Naruto right?" he interjected excitedly, pointing rudely at Naruto and shaking hands with him ("It's nothing really..."). Then turned to look at Sasuke, his hand wavering to shake with his,"And your Uchiha Sasuke right? The young Uchiha prodigy and number one rookie."

"Hn," he grunted in reply, reluctantly shaking his hand. But Takeshi leaned in closer and was threatening Sasuke in his ear, "She's mine, don't you **DARE** try to even get near her. Or else."

"Hn, I'd like to see you try," snarled Sasuke. They were now having a glaring contest, but Sakura knew how to put a stop to it.

"Sorry guys, I have to train now, I'll be at our old training area if anyone needs me," she interrupted, leaving without saying a goodbye.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled quietly to himself.

"I have to go," he said.

"So soon?" whined Naruto, giving him the puppy-eyes look, "But you just **GOT HERE**!"

"I need to speak with Sakura," Sasuke answered, running off in the direction Sakura had left in.

"What's his problem?" cut in Takeshi hotly, looking at Sasuke go further and further away from them.

"He's finally in love," Naruto annouced casually, like as if he knew it all along.

"How do you know?" asked Takeshi, looking very intrigued indeed.

"Sakura has been in love with his since we were kids," Naruto explained, "It wouldn't be a suprise if he was infatuated with her too. I can tell he likes, or maybe even loves her now."

"Right," said Takeshi to Naruto, then muttering to himself, "I guess I have find myself a worthy rival, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

"Sakura," Sasuke panted, finally catching up with her.

"Nani?" she asked stopping in her tracks, then turning to look at him, "You want to say something?"

"About the party and all," he babbled off, "I was wondering i-if..."

_Eh? Uchiha Sasuke is **STUTTERING**? Am I in a weird **NIGHTMARE**?_ Sakura thought strangely, waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

"If you wanted me to go to the party with you," concluded Sakura bluntly.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked bewilderedly, his hand sratching the back of his head.

"Sasuke," she explained, without using the suffix 'kun' which didn't really came as a suprise to him, "I've known you since we were **gennins.** Of course I would know."

"So would you?"

"Sure. Why not?" she replied happily, giving him a friendly embrace, "Of course I would for you Sasuke-kun- you stupid baka."

He blushed slightly, letting his old teammate give him a hug. He could felt her warmth and even the aromic scent of cherry blossom, the aura that she sends out to everyone. Sakura was still clinging onto him, then looked up and realized what she had been doing.

"Gomensai Sasuke-kun," she quickly spoke, blushing furiously whilst placing aniother strand of hair behind her ear, then she bent up and ran off waving back at him, "I gotta go. See you at the party!"

"Sakura, wait-"

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hope you like it. Sorry if it so **SHORT.** Please read and review thanks! 


	2. Intimate Thoughts and a Midnight Suprise

**FULFILLMENT OF THE HEART   
**Written by nhil.

**A/N**: Eh? Gomen for the really LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG update!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**oxoxoxo**

_You gave me something no one else can...a reason to live._

- Anonymous

**oxoxoxo**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER ONE- Intimate Thoughts, Partying and a Midnight Blissful Suprise**

Lying on his bed, arms rested comfortably behind his head, Sasuke was having another small time to himself. Pausing every now and then, he would sit up and then look all around the very walls built altogether that was surrounding him. He felt he was inside a cage, having the sudden urge and desire for freedom. The walls of the room were all painted with the same colour- black, which gave it a dull and saddening appeal and atmosphere to the room. But he didn't care, he was too used to it.

Sighing heavily to himself again, Sasuke laid back down and turned to the side, fiddling and fidgeting frustratedly. The thoughts in his mind were troubling him- again. Grumbling again, Sasuke felt his eyelids drooped before smacking himself and waking up abruptly, then his head would fall back onto the pillow and the whole process of ALMOST falling asleep would start all over again. Yet something was STILL troubling the Uchiha.

It was **her.**

From the long strands of unsually pink hair that she has to those sparkling jade eyes that seem to find a goodness in everyone- no matter who they were. A good example would've been Sasuke. Eversince their gennin days, almost half the female population had a mere 'attraction' or foolish infatution for him- mainly because of three things that everyone knew about him.

**1. He was good-looking.**

**2. He was the top ranked rookie in the whole of the Academy.**

And lastly...

**3. He was an Uchiha.**

_ARGH_, barked Sasuke suddenly, banding his clenched fist into the mattress of the bed, creating a hole through it. Grunting and mutter curse words, Sasuke finally managed to shut his eyes and get some sleep. He was actually dreaming about the pink-haired girl who was his teammate when Itachi came interrfering in, bringing back with him a horrifying flashback of his forgotton childhood.

_Walking towards home from training, eight-year-old Uchiha Sasuke was practically skipping down the familiar path towards the olden building. Stepping inside, he felt a strange sense inside of him. It was like...something BAD had happened in his absence._

_Creeping very softly around the house, it wasn't until he saw the horrors that laid before him did he let us a terrifying scream. There was corpses all over the room, blood splattered all around the walls. Bloody slaughtered and slained to a pulp, it was all just grotty- just from the very sight._

_Running frantically into his parents, where two more dead bodies laid. Their mouths were opened and eyes were closed shut as Sasuke lunged at them and shook them firmly._

_"Okaa-san, Otou-san!" he cried panicking, "Wake up!"_

_But there was no reply from either of them. Not a single sniff of their breath could be felt. Shaking them again, Sasuke's eyes were filled with tears as he hugged them dearly and was sobbing miserably._

_Suddenly there were footsteps entering the room. A tall figure stood there in a thick, black cloak, his eyesnarrowed and glaring at his brother menacingly. Sasuke was oblivious to his prescence until he let out a small gasp. Turning around, he looked at his brother Itachi- wanting an answer to all this._

**_Itachi-san, who d-did this?_**

**_Foolish little brother, I killed them all._**

**_Nii-san, why did you do this?_**

**_To test my strength._**

**_Nii-san, how could you do something like this?_**

**_Sasuke remember this. Hate me. Detest me. Cling to your worthless life and no matter what it takes- become stronger so that someday- we will meet again...with the same eyes._**

**_Nii-san..._**

_Tears were pouring out from his eyes. This wasn't the first he had cried. The very first was when he thought he was unwanted, mainly because all his relatives were paying more attention to Itachi rather than him. But his mother was the only one who loved him a bit more as he was her favourite son of the family._

_**Someday Sasuke-kun,** she once told him,** You will lead this world into peace and harmony.**_

**_You have a good and kind heart Sasuke. A soul determined to fulfill your most desired wishes..._**

**_...and protect the ones you love most._**

**_Sasuke-kun, promise me with all you have that you'll never become a man who will never learn to love others._**

**_For love is one of the greatest things on this earth..._**

**_Hai Okaa-san!_**

Waking up suddenly, Sasuke panted heavily as droplets of sweat were trickling down the sides of his face. Stroking his hand through his raven hair, Sasuke sat there for a moment- wondering what else to look forward to.

_ Oh great_, he mumbled, getting out of bed_. Gotta go to this stupid party_, grabbing his black top and putting it on hastily,_ my so-called fangirls will be there. Heh._

_But then again...Sakura is dragging me along to all this._

**Sakura...**

_Ne, I'm going to pretend that I never said that._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_I know I'm going to regret this._

Walking into the town hall, Sasuke recieve many lovesick looks and squeals of excitement from his so-called beloved 'admirers', who were beginning to bunch together in groups and follow- the better term for this would be STALKING him wherever he went.

He soon stopped at the refreshments table, where Chouji, Akamaru, Kiba and Naruto were pigging and eating their hearts out- hogging most of the ramen and snacks all to themselves. The only thing they haven't touched was the large jugs of soft drinks, sizzling and fizzing as Sasuke poured himself a drink and went off- with the stalkers right at his trail.

Standing in front of a huge wall, he turned his backside and began to lean against it- with a large crowd of girls all surrounding him and asking him for the most random things which bothered and irriatated him.

"SASUKE-KUN! Will you dance with me?"

"Sasuke-kun! Would you like to go out with me?"

"Don't listen to her! Go out with ME!"

"SASUKE-KUN! Did you know that you are so COOL!"

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"ARGH," yelled Sasuke in frustation, "Will you all just SHUT UP!" Stomping off angrily, Sasuke was muittering curse words underneath his breath. Having his head hung low, the fangirls were still like flies- following his every step. They were apologizng over and over again. Sasuke paced and sped even faster away from them- not even bothering to look up to see where he was heading when suddenly there was a-

**BAM!**

Falling backwards, Sasuke landed bum-first onto the floor.

"OUCH!" whined Sasuke, rubbing the top of his head whilsty rurffling through vhis hair, "Watch were you are going you- Sakura?"

Brushing some duist and dirt off her, Sakura was already standing up and lending a hand for Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her and saw that her appearance was casual and well...pretty. She didn't wear alot of clothing- just the normal pair of jeans, runners and a green-striped shirt. Her pink hair was let down and she looked much more prettier than she was in the battlefield.

"Ne Sasuke? Gomensai..." apologized Sakura, helping him get up, "Next time; watch where you are going."

"Hn," he grunted, wiping the girls away from him.

"Geez Sasuke, no need to get all crabby," said Sakura, a small smile spread upon her lips as Sasuke struggled with all his might getting the fangirls away from him.

"Whatever. What happened to you calling me Sasuke-kun?"

"I get I got tired of saying it. After all," she trailed off, tipping toeing peering over his shoulder and looking at something behind, "You weren't around for some time. Oh and your so-called girlfriend Ino is coming this way."

Turning around, Sasuke saw a figure walking towards them. Wearing a horizontally striped grey and pink top, alongside with a flashing hot-pink miniskirt, she smiled at him as she wrapped his arm around his.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," she greeted flirtously.

"Get your arm off me," snarled Sasuke angrily, trying to remove her arm away from his but her grip was too firm- so it stuck on Sasuke's like before.

"AW! Is that how you greet your girlfriend?" asked Ino, pouting and giving the puppy-dog look in her eyes.

"NANI?" two voice yelled loudly in unison.

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone was staring at them strangely.

"Eh?" they said together, scratching the back of their heads and smiling awkwardly.

"Sakura," Sasuke suddenly said, standing next to her, "Let's get out of here."

"How Sasuke?" Sakura whispered back, "You don't know how to drive a car or do you?"

"Don't worry about that," assured Sasuke, "I have my transport outside. On the count of three we run and I'll take you somewhere exciting."

"Eh?"

"One, two, three...GO!" cried Sasuke as he released himself from Ino's grasp and grabbed Sakura's hand, running towards the door. Everyone suddenly turned as the two went out of the hall and managed to get away.

"Did you see them?"

"Oh my god! Did you notice Sasuke was riding a BIKE?"

"Haha. That's funny, Uchiha genuis on a bike, haha."

**SMACK.**

"You must insult Sasuke-kun that way!" scolded the Uchiha Sasuke fangirls.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are we?" inquired Sakura curiously, looking at the grass swaying side to side with the gentle wind passing them by.

"This is the hill nearby the village where my clan once lived," stated Sasuke quietly.

"Oh, so sorry to hear that."

"I had most of my favourite memories here," he explained, "Now I just come here whenever I have problems and think things over while looking at the stars."

"I could understand you," interrupted Sakura, "This is so beautiful and peaceful, a perfect place for relaxation."

There was a small moment of silence until Sakura decide to reinstate the converstation again.

"You know...this could be like our secret place," suggested Sakura happily, whilst continuing her watch of the green grass below them, "Like a special sanctuary, between just the two of us."

"Hn."

"I take that as a yes then."

"I had my first bike ride down this hill," added Sasuke.

"You had a bike? That is like so COOL!" exclaimed Sakura excitedly.

"Did you learn to ride properly?" she asked.

"Yerh, but it took a while."

"I've never ridden a bike before...I've always wanted one when I was younger," commented Sakura, gazing up at the stars above.

"I could teach you if you like," suggested Sasuke quietly.

"REALLY? You will?" yelped Sakura happily, hugging Sasuke in a friendly embrace. But he took as something else...

"Eh? Gomensai Sasuke-kun..." she said diffidently.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke, a very LIGHT shade of pink rose to his cheeks as he continued looking at his pretty, pink-haired teammate.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hinata-chan, would you like a dance with me?" asked Naruto, fuming like a tomato as she looked at him.

"Ano...sure," replied Hinata, her pale cheeks blushing crismon red.

Leading her to the centre of the room, where the other couples were dancing to the slow song that was currently being played by a hired DJ. Smiles spread upon their faces as their bodies swayed slowly to the soft, 'romantic' rhythm. In the far side of the room, near the refreshments table- stood a grumpy-looking man with rage in his pearly-coloured eyes.

"Hn, I don't approve of this," grunted Neji, his arms crossed firmly as he continued the two dancing together.

"Don't be so crabby," said a voice, "Your cousin deserves some fun in her life."

"But he is Uzumaki Naruto, dead last in the class back in the Academy," protested Neji sternly, as Tenten stood next to him. "His bad reputation could rub off her!"

"Yeah and it is already ruined cause she's related to a block of ice like you," mocked

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing," replied Tenten innocently, holding back the giggles that came out of her mouth.

"Like I said before, I do not like her getting along with such...people."

"And who are you I might ask? Her bodyguard?" snapped Tenten.

"It doesn't matter who I am to her, I still don't approve."

"The day that Neji accepts the concept of fun is the day that Naruto stops eating ramen," muttered Tenten.

"I agree," said a voice behind her. Tenten turned around and saw Shikamaru besides her, slouching while his hand leaned against the table.

"Did you see where Sasuke and Sakura went?" she asked, deciding to change the subject.

"The two lovebirds probbably went to get away from Ino, troublesome woman..."

"EH? WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME BEING TROUBLESOME!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"So when did you learn how to ride a bike?"

"It all happened on my fifth birthday, my whole clan saved up money just for it. Quite expensive back then," started off Sasuke, rummaging through his pocket. Then a small piece of white card was held in his rough hands as he passed it to Sakura.

The photo contained Sasuke riding a brand new bike, it running down the hill non-stop, a panicked look on Sasuke's face. Faraway in the distance, were the only members of the Uchiha clan, smiles gleaming as they watched the birthday boy having fun with his present.

"That doesn't really answer my question you know," interjected Sakura politely.

"It all started on that very day..."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Uchiha Sasuke remembered the first time he had learnt how to ride a bike. The vehicle was a special gift from his familiy as a birthday present. He remember his lips spreading sideways as he beamed happily while staring at his new bike. It wasn't very fancy like the ones he had seen in the magazine that Itachi read in his spare time. Painted in a bright shade of blue, the handbars were metal and shoned a beautiful colour of silver. The seat was quite large yet Sasuke didn't really care; he'll grow into it after all.

They watched his face be engulfed with pure shock and cheerfulness as his father removed the cloth, showing the bike to him.

"YAYAYAY!" yelled the five-year-old Sasuke happily, leaping about while admiring his new present. "Arigatou!"

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!" the rest of the clan chorused together.

"It's the coolest present EVER!" praised Sasuke again, who couldn't help smiling at his parents with those puppy-like eyes of his, "When can I ride it? PRETTY PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE."

"I don't like that look on him," whispered Fugaku to his wife, "He looks like a girl now."

"Hush now Fugaku," one of the member said, "He looks so ADORABLE when he does that."

"Hmph, women are so troublesome,"

"Okay Sasuke-kun," interrupted Mikoto, helping the little boy get on his bike, "Are you ready now?"

"Hai!"

"Now all you have to do is place your feet on the petals there," Mikoto indicated the blocks beneath him, "And move it with your feet, that is called pedalling. Now use the handle bars to control where you are going."

"ARGH! That sounds too hard!" whined Sasuke, looking with fear at the bottom of the hill ahead of him.

"Here," cut in Itachi, getting Sasuke off while he went on, "Let me show you."

Itachi slid down the hill the bike with such ease. He soon came up with the bike besides him, walking up steadily as the calm look was still on him.

"That was so AWESOME nii-san!" commented Sasuke, "Lemme try!"

"Whatever," replied Itachi.

Climbing onto the bike for the second time already, Sasuke gripped his small hands firmly on the handles as his mother was besides him, giving him a small push as Sasuke began going down the rather steep hill.

That was when Sasuke had stuck his feet onto the blocks and began pedalling. This speeden things up as Sasuke's smile grew whilst riding down rthe hill.

It was well. Sasuke continued pedalling with all his hyperactive energy in his legs. "Look at MEEEEEE!" he would yell, as he began to sped down faster than before.

But then he suddenly lost control as the bike went way too fast, causing Sasuke to panic.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Nii-san!" cried Sasuke as the bike continued going down the hill, "How do I STOP this thing?"

The rest of his family winced and closed their eyes as there was a BAM and poor Sasuke had crashed his new bike into a tree.

"Good grief," muttered Itachi under his breath.

"What's wrong with him?" complained Fugaku, (A/N:Sasuke's father. Is that even how you spell his NAME?), "He's an Uchiha! Sasuke should be perfect at something like this!"

"Don't worry dear," coaxed Mikoto, his wife, "He justs needs some practice. After all, practice makes perfect."

"You do have a point. Itachi, you're in charge of Sasuke's improvement on riding his bike," Sasuke's father ordered, watching his wife run down and help Sasuke with his wounds.

"Why me?" whined Itachi.

"Because he is your brother, thats why you," answered Fugaku sternly.

_Pssht_, thought Itachi while stomping away from them,_ the things I do for that idiotic brother of mine._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"So is that it REALLY happened?" asked Sakura again, looking at the photograph that was in her hands, "You look so CUTE!"

"Hn."

"But anways... that is a very FUNNY story. Never expected the famous Uchiha WONDERBOY to be imperfect at something."

"Shut up."

"Whatever, Wonderboy," yawned Sakura, placing a hand over her mouth as she yawned tiredly as looked at Sasuke for some comeback of the sort.

"Sakura, there is something I need to tell you."

**Just tell her you like ALREADY!**

"Hm?"

**This is the chance of a lifetime. So don't MUCK IT UP!**

"I wanted to tell you for some time that I..."

**Oh for CRYING OUT LOUD, tell say the freaking words ALREADY!**

"Ne? Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?"

She didn't know what was gonna happen next. He hadn't planned this at all. But once something happens, you can't change it.

Leaning closer towards her, Sasuke suddenly pulled her closer to him as their two lips met in a kiss.

Her soft lips were crushed against his. The enchanting smell of lavendar and cherry blossoms surrounded her as he took a sniff of her hair. She had her arms around his neck, as sooner than later, they were french-kissing with tongues in each other's mouth.

Sasuke was the first to pull himself away. They sat there in silence, blushing and giving each other an occasional glance as they sound of crickets chirping and the midnight

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura, gomen...I didn't mean to do that," he suddenly responded.

"Don't worry Sasuke, it's alright."

"Well, I guess I have to go now," Sasuke conclued, getting up and walking away from her and got on his bike.

"Hai."

"See you later Sakura," he said, waving her goodbye as he pedalled his bike further away- leaving Sakura sitting alone on the grassy hill

"See you later. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, touching her lips when she shared her first kiss...with him.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: Hope you LIKED it! Comments and reviews please!


	3. Attack of the SCARY LADY!

**FULFILLMENT OF THE HEART **  
Written by nhil.

**SUMMARY:** Her greatest goal in life was to prove herself to him. But he thought she was perfect just the way she was.

**A/N: **Sorry the** LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG **updates! But I hope you'll like this upcoming chapter! XD

- - - - - - - - - - -

**oxoxoxo**

_You gave me something no one else can...a reason to live._

**- Anonymous**

**oxoxoxo**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER TWO- Mixed Emotions**

_The dazzling goldens rays of the sun spread throughout the peaceful village. Shaped like thin, slender fingers shimmering all over, warming everything it touched, illuminating and ridding the darkness that once cowered over them. Birds chirping a morning hymn- the usual daily routine that they were so used to. The grass was greener in farmer's fields and people had a more content aura all over them- wherever they went._

_In a small sturdy home, a young female shinobi woke up with a start._

_Stretching her arms out wide, her mouth shaped in a 'O' shape while she was waking up from her slumber. Squinting her eyes when the curtains were drawn apart opened from another person in the room, she covered her jade orbs with her arms as the figure walked towards her._

_Flicking a finger at the forehead, a calm voice then spoke to her, "Wake up sleepyhead."_

_"Alright okaa-san, I'm getting up," Sakura mumbled, rubbing her forehead while mumbling gibberish to herself._

_"Time to get up princess," she chuckled, shaking Sakura while she getting out of bed, "And prepare to go to school."_

_"I feel sick today," whined Sakura, pretending to feel sick, "Can I stay home?"_

_"Ne Sakura? You've used that line four times this week already," she stated suprisedly, not really suprised at all._

_"But I** REALLY** am!'cough' and besides 'cough' I don't want to go to school!" pouted Sakura, folding her arms crossly, "I don't have any friends there."_

_"But a particular Uchiha Sasuke will be there," teased her mother._

_"Nani?" spluttered Sakura nervously, blushing as she began to ponder on her descision, "I feel **REALLY** sick today."_

_"Oh dear, you're not lying" said her mother, placing a kiss on her forehead while Sakura went back to bed, "I'll let the school know. Go back to sleep."_

_"Okay okaa-san," Sakura giggled, tucking herself into bed while watching her mother walking slowly out of the room._

It was a beautiful, cheerful thing; to be awaken by a loved one every morning for as long as she could remember. But that was all in the **past.**

Bending her knees down, flesh touching the soft feel of the green, luscious green as she knelt down slowly. A small bouquet of freshly picked flowers fell from her hands; crashing infront of the gravestones as small beads of tears trailed down her cheeks, a rather saltly taste to her lips. Wiping them away with her delicate hands, her jade eyes were now red, her noser a bit puffy.

_I will be strong_, she sniffed, using the hanky to wipe her nose, _I will not be weak. I am strong. I am strong..._

_I am strong..._

**"You're annoying.."**

_I am strong..._

**"Stop bothering me!"**

_Tsunade-sensei said so herself..._

**"Pathetic. You're still weak as always."**

_Naruto says I'm strong..._

**"Why don't you go ask Naruto out instead."**

_Ino-pig admitted she was weaker than me..._

**"If you had all this time to bother me, why don't you go practice a jutsu or two? Frankly your abilities are lower than Naruto's."**

_Even the famous 'ice-cube' Hyuuga Neji dude complimented me once..._

_Yet Sasuke-kun is the only one who still thinks..._

_...that I'm still pathetic and weak._  
**  
"Sakura, thank you...for everything."**

_No, I will NOT think of him. That was my past. He ruined my life. He broke my heart into pieces. He is..._

**INNER SAKURA: A big, fat, egotistical, lazy, cold-hearted, stupid, selfish JERK! Prepare to die SASUKE-BASTARD! (Fires bazooka at Sasuke dummy) MUAHAHAHA!**

_Oh shut up_, snapped Sakura irritatedly as she began smacking her forehead in frustation, _I don't need a headache now._

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked a voice suddenly.

"Eh?" she spoke abruptly, looking up to see Takeshi standing in front of her, "No need to worry Takeshi-san, I'm alright."

"Here, let me help you get up," he said kindly, grasping onto her hand and lifting her petite body up. Brushing the dirt off her clothes, Sakura thanked him with a warm smile.

"Haruno Sakura and Urashima Takeshi? The Hokage wishes to see both of you in her office now," came a crisp, firm voice from behind. Both of them turned around to see Neji standing there, a blank and cold expression across his pale face.

"Ah, arigatou Neji-san," Sakura bowed respectfully as Neji did the same. Then he glared at Takeshi with great digust.

There was the sound of footsteps pounding as the two people were walking down the worn path following the Neji in front of them.

What was oblivious to them was that there was a rather large tree there, stuck in the middle of the village's cemetery. The large, thick green leaves covered the tops of the trees, a perfect hiding spot or somewhere to relax; lying on a branch and gazing at the clouds. There was a prescence there. A figure sat on a high branch who had watched everything that had happened. Orbsidian eyes turning into a blazing shade of red as a coarse voice suddenly spoke very...

...maliciously

"That bastard thinks he can make a move on Sakura," hissed the voice, "Well not this time..."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Haruno Sakura, Urashima Takeshi and Uzumaki Naruto," spoke a woman's voice sternly, "You cannot be assigned this mission..."

"**WHAT**!" exclaimed Sakura and Naruto shockingly.

"...if you do not have a fourth member in your group," Tsunade concluded her statement leaning back from her chair, arms behind her head.

"I'll volunteer," came a deep, husky voice.

Instantly turning their heads, there was Sasuke standing at the entrance of the office, leaning more towards the left side of the doorway. Arms folded and a annoyed look in his eyes, Sasuke looked up and was looking at Sakura; a small glint in her green eyes.

_Do not look at her. Act cool Sasuke. Just act cool._

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke," said Tsunade unsuprisedly, "Just the man I wanted to see."

"Hn," he grunted right back at the Hokage, "What do WE have to do on this mission of yours, Hokage-sama?"

Hpmh, the kid is straightforward- as always.

She bent her back fowards as she leaning towards the four people there. Her elbows firmly standing on the table, her fingers crossed as she rested her chin onto her hands.

"Okay then, your mission is to..."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"This must be the lamest mission yet," complained Naruto to the others as they were walking down the lane towards the Ramen store.

"Well, at least it's not like the time when we had to rescue that stupid cat?" Sakura asked.

"Like **HELL** that was soooooo **LAME**!" added in Naruto, scratching the back of his head, "And that owner was** SOOOOOOOOOOO** fat that a sumo wrestler could've-"

**SMACK!**

**BAM!**

**SHAKA SHAKA BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"**WHAT THE HELL**?" yelped Naruto loudly, as he felt a large, purple-coloured purse smacked right on top of his poor, blonde head. Turning around, he saw Madam Shizimi, wife of one of the Konoha's lords glaring evilly right at him. "Oh! Ehehehe...its you, Madam Shizimi. Long time no see eh? **LOVERLY **weather today isn't it?** MY!** Don't you look so **LOVERLY** today! Ehehe...Sakura, Sasuke...I need back up...and fast."

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MEEEEEEEEEEE BEING FAT PUNK!**" she yelled, yanking onto his ear.

"I was only** JOKING...YEAH**! Just joking with my friends here! **HAHAHAHA**..."

"He wasn't joking, he was actually stating a true fact lady," Sasuke muttered underneath his breath very **LOUDLY**. It was so **LOUD** that everyone could hear him and was staring at him puzzlingly yet the woman just turned and narrowed her eyes at him, fury raging up in her.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MEEEEEEE!"**

"Thanks alot **BIG MOUTH, **now we need a plan," spat Naruto, "and I say we run."

"I agree with you," chimed Sakura, "On the count of three. One two-"

"**THREE**!" they yelled screamed at once, making a headstart and racing each other down the street, panicking as their feet sped down the smooth, concrete lane; being chased by a rather large (**AHEM**!)... sorry, very **HEALTHY** looking woman (That is **SO** much better!). Anways, back to my point. This Madame was flapping her chubby (**AHEM**!) alright already, her **UNIQUE **arms about, the pruses just flying in all directions really. (If I do say so myself). A scowl of prey rage was on her face, screaming the same words repeatedly.

**"I'M GONNA GET YOU LITTLE PUNKS!"**

- - - - - - - - - -

**THE NEXT DAY, AREA MARKED 000**

"Good morning my young ex-pupils,** LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME NO SEE**!"

"Sensei, we saw you like a week ago at the Ichikaru stand," stated Sakura, sweatdropping with her other EX-teammates.

"So, why are we here again?" asked Takeshi dumbfoundly, doing the 'confusing-and-pretending-to-think-really-hard' kind of pose while the other fell to the ground in shock.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!**" thgundered Naruto into Takeshi's ear, "**EVEN I REMEMBER WHY WE ARE HERE! WE ARE HERE BECAUSE...BECAUSE**...err, why are we here again?"

"**AYAH**!" shrieked Sakura, smacking her forehead in frustation.

"Dobe," muttered Sasuke in a not-so-**SOFT** tone.

"**HEY! WHAT DID YOU CALL M**-"

But before any of Naruto could finish his sentence, there was a **VERY** loud, high-pitched, ear-piercing cry from the door of the Hokage's name. Squealing in delight, the cry again, becoming more annoying than before, saying the very first name that shocked them all.

"**SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**"

-

-

-

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Eheheh...? This really doesn't have much SasuSaku moments (not **YET** anyways!). Much funnier than I would write it. Gomen on the **SHORT** chapter. But I still hope you'd like it! Comments and review **PRETTY PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!**


	4. New Mission: Babysit Sasuke's Fiancee?

**FULFILLMENT OF THE HEART**  
** Written by nhil.**

**SUMMARY: **Her greatest goal in life was to prove herself to him. But he thought she was perfect just the way she was.

**A/N: **I'm so **SORRY **on the **LOOOOOOOONG** updates! School holidays has me occupied on having the best time of your life then having me sitting in front of my computer and finish this story. I hope you find it in your hearts to **FORGIVE ME**!

- - - - - - - - - - -

**oxoxoxo**

_You gave me something no one else can... a reason to live._

- anonymous

**oxoxoxo**

- - - - - - - - - -

**RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER**

_**"HEY! WHAT DID YOU CALL M-"**_

_But before any of Naruto could finish his sentence, there was a **VERY** loud, high-pitched, ear-piercing cry from the door of the Hokage's name. Squealing in delight, the cry again, becoming more annoying than before, saying the very first name that shocked them all._

_**"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"**_

- - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER THREE- New Mission: Babysit Sasuke's So-called FIANCEE?**

"You," she spoke rudely, pointing at Sakura, Naruto and Takeshi, "Will have to escort me back to the Waterfall Country, where my daddy will have me and my Sasuke-kun married."

"**NANI**?" Takeshi bursted loudly.

"You got to be** KIDDING ME**!" added in Naruto.

"Sasuke, you have like two seconds to explain all this..." growled Sakura threatenedly.

"First of all, I'm am **NOT**, I repeat, **NOT** getting married to this little brat," explained Sasuke calmly, glaring evilly at the little girl whom had clipped herself automatically to him.

"So how do you know her then?"

"When I was with Orochimaru," he explained, "I had a solo mission and rescued her from some missing nins. That's all."

"**RIGHT**..." drawled Naruto, eyeing him suspiciously, "So, you sure that you don't even have a teensy wincy little itty bitty **CRUSH** on her?"

Sticking her tongue at Naruto, the girl lunged straight at Sasuke, wrapping her small arms around him.

"**AWWW!** My Sasuke-kun is quite bashful ain't he?" chimed the child, her grip around his waist tightened.

"Get. Off. Me." he warned dangerously, his eyes narrowed at the sight of her.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAH! SASUKE-KUN IS BEING MEAN TO MEEEEEEE**!" wailed the girl, tears leaking from her chocolate eyes.

Takeshi and Sakura sweatdrop.

Naruto is stifling the laughter that he wants to let out so badly.

"Oh my god, stop it Asuka," giggled Naruto between his stifling, "This is just too funny!"

**SLAP.**

"**NO ONE INSULTS ME OR MY SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN**!" she screeched.

"So your name is Asuka right?" interrupted Sakura, walking carefully towards her, "That's such a pretty name."

"**YOU STAY OUT OF THIS PINKY!**" Asuka snapped, again pointing rudely at Sakura, a sneer yet angered look on her face.

No over dramatic reaction came from Sakura. Instead what was heard coming from her mouth was a small chuckle before Sakura continued stepping towards her.

"Get away from me! You pinky freak!" she yelped, backing away from Sakura with fear.

Then she bumped into a tree and couldn't move anywhere else. Damn it, she thought. Cornered by the weird pink-haired lady. Sakura kept on walking until she was only a few inches apart. Her hand raised abover her head, Asuka coverd her face in fear of what she might do next.

Instead of a kunai stabbing through her (as Asuka 'assumedly' predicted would happened), she felt the tips of Sakura's fingers on her face. Within an instant, she flicked her fingers together, which thenhit onto her forehead.

"**OW**! What did ya do that **FOR**?" Asuka exclaimed, rubbing the spot where Sakura had just flicked her.

"You know that being a spoiled, selfish and rude little brat won't get you anything, especially your so-called Sasuke-kun," advised Sakura before she walked off to Naruto.

Asuka just stood there in total fear, taking in every word that weird lady had just said.

"Let's get going," interrupted Sasuke abruptly, walking ahead of the group.

"Oi bastard, wait for **US**!" yelled Naruto, running after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sitting over the fire, its flames hissing and cackling loudly as more wood was thrown in. The full moon already had risen up to the dark, moody evening sky and illuminated the scene between the two figures who still was there.

"You should talk to her," advised Sakura thoughtfully, "Apologize."

"Why should I?" remarked Sasuke rudely, "She's an annoying little brat."

"So was I," she reminded him, "And you still put up with me."

"Yeah," "But that was because... never mind."

Chuckling softly, she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. If seen carefully and closely, there was a tint of red rising up to his cheeks.

"Just do me a favour Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, "And talk to her. For me?"

"Hn," he responded, watching her leave into her tent and continuing staring at the fire and chucked another stick at the far side of the campsite, unaware that it hit Naruto as he came out of the lake nearby.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke-kun..."

Asuka was already on the verge of tears and Sasuke attempted his best to thoroughly explain to her, as to why he couldn't return the feelings that she preserved for him.

"I'm sorry Asuka but the thing is..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"You're a great person Asuka-chan," complimented Sasuke, who then looked back at Sakura (who was giving him a thumbs up) "You're fun, cheerful and very loyal."

"But what's the problem then Sasuke-kun...?"

"I only see you as a little sister," concluded Sasuke.

"-Sobs-R-Really...?"

Sasuke stood there, the wind playing with his hair as he watched Sakura lead Asuka away.

"Does that mean... I can be your little sister?"

"Hai."

"**YIPPEE!**" cried Asuka joyfully, lunging for Sasuke and grabbing him into a fierce bear hug.

"So does that mean you and the pink lady are going out?"

"Her name is Sakura and the last bit..." he trailed off, "We're not sure about that."

"So you mean that you twos **ARE** going out right?" interjected Asuka, "**RIGHT**?"

Sasuke and Sakura said nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sat in her tent, rearranging the items in her medical kit. Her sleeping bag and other things were neatly packed away, ready to leave any moment now.

"I'm sorry about everything," she apologized.

"I know."

"The teasing, pointing and calling you a pinky freak," she continued.

"I know," said Sakura, "And it's alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, guess what?"

"What?"

"Now that I'm Sasuke-kun's so-called little sister," stated Asuka proudly, "I get to tease you and Sasuke being **TOGETHER**!"

"Eh," Sakura muttered embarrassedly, scratching the back of her head as the youngster giggling at her and ran off to Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

They were already their destination and apparantly, Sakura and Asuka wanted a girls night in. Watching a film that Asuka's father bought from the Hidden Dream village. The other teammates of the original Team Seven (techinally Takeshi was just an extra member) were there with them, not bothered to do anything else to rid of their boredom. The ending to the movie had come on the screen and the females were... well, sobbing over the melodrama.

"**OH MY GOD**!" shrieked Asuka, tears streaming down her face, "That movie was so **GOOD**!"

"**I KNOW**!" squealed Sakura as well, wiping the small droplets away from her face, "What was it called again?"

"Ever After," replied Asuka, still sobbing

"Sakura-chan, Asuka-san; calm down," assured Takeshi, passing the tissue box between the both of them, "It's only a movie."

"It's not just a **MOVIE**!" snapped Sakura, "It's one of the best movie** YET**!

"Hn. Women-" grunted Sasuke.

"-are so troublesome," concluded Naruto, imitating Shikamaru's infamous quote.

"I'm kinda hungry Sakura-chan," whined Asuka, the loud grumbling of her stomach churning, "What's there to eat?"

"I call dibs on **RAMEN**!" cried out Naruto abruptly, running out to get his instant ramen supply.

"Dobe," muttered Takeshi and Sasuke in unison.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Nightfall has reached the Hidden Waterfall country. The darkened sky had lessened its amount of clouds and was now replaced by the shining dots alongside with the moonlight illuminating the calm scenery beneath them.

Staring out of the window, the waterfall cascading down the steep, rocky hill that was before him. He could hear the trickling and the splashing of water as Naruto and some other strangers were enjoying the steamy, warm water of this natural hot spring. Shifting his gaze, he turned and saw a sycamore tree, standing lonesome and apart from the other groups of tree.

Strangely enough, it reminded him of Itachi. The past Itachi, where he was known for being anti-social, the same Itachi who wouldn't communicate with anymore and distanced himself away from the other members of the clan.

_**Foolish little brother...**_

The same sentence, the exact use of words, the familiar husky yet mysterious tone of his voice still rung through Sasuke's head.

_**If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way...**_

Horrid flashbacks of his corrupted childhood haunted his mind right now as he ran to the nearest corner of the room. Crouched up like a ball, his hands supporting his head, which he hung down; the migraine agonizing him with memories he still had. Memoires he didn't want to remember.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san," Sasuke ranted softly, "I'm so sorry... I c-couldn't help you..."

_**Run, run and cling to life shamefully...**_

"...I-I-I couldn't protect you. I'm so weak..."

His eyecolour was changing rapidly. From the dark, charcoal eyes that everyone knew him from to the

"I'm so **FUCKING** damn weak."

_**And someday, when you have the same eyes as me...**_

"ARGH!"

_**...come before me.**_

The creaking of the door didn't come to his ears as a figure slowly stepped into the room.

"Sasuke-kun...?" asked the voice concernedly, green orbs searching for the familiar face around the room.

**"SASUKE-KUN!"**

Running towards him

"I couldn't do it..." Sasuke murmured randomly, "I couldn't save them... Otou and Okaa-san are dead because of me..."

"Because I'm so freaking damn **WEAK!**"

"Shh," she hushed, cradling the Uchiha in her arms, "It's alright. It's not your fault."

"It is **SO**!" snapped Sasuke anrgily, "I wasn't fast enough, I d-didn't know..."

"You didn't know it was going to happen. No body did. But you don't have to blame yourself for it," whispered Sakura, "You can't stop death coming."

"I-I-I don't understand," he whispered, "I've killed him. My life's purpose is complete, fulfilled, accomplished and yet I feel... so empty."

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun," she said, the soothing ears whispered into his ears, "It's alright now. You've got Naruto to complete against, Kakashi to scold and me..."

"Sakura," he murmured, his head looking up back at her gleaming emerald orbs.

"Hey Sakura-chan, **SASUKE**?" called a voice, bombarding into the room, and looked at them with utter shock as Sakura and Sasuke were in a very 'intimate' position.

"I got some news for you," annouced Naruto happily, grinning sheeplishly as Takeshi stood besides him.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Our mission is complete. We can all go home now."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Along the cobbled path, four tiresome figure continued their journey home.

"**LOOK LOOK**!" cried the blonde in front, pointing childlishly at the rusty gates that stood in the distance, "We're almost **HOME!**"

"We're not blind Naruto, God gave us eyes to see too," Takeshi snapped sarcastically.

"Let him be," spoke Sakura calmly, her gaze shifted up above her, watching the clouds float pass them whilst walking on.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, secretly stealing glances at the female, oblivious to that of his new so-called 'rival'.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard," said Naruto, "Race you to the gate."

"Loser has to chip in ramen for everyone for a week," piped Sakura gleefully.

"Alright then dobe," smirked Sasuke, bending down into a running position, "You're on!"

In only a few moments, there was two blur speeding in the distance, outbursts and screaming from the blonde on the right as he wouldn't admit to losing to such a 'pompus ass'. Sakura giggling childlishly as she and the other stepped into the grounds of Konoha.

"Home sweet home," sighed Naruto, taking in a deep breath before heading for the ramen store.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: YAYAYAY! I FINALLY** finish the chapter. I'm so** SORRRRRRY** about the really **LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG** update! Been hibernating and doing nothing. And having a **HELL** of a time during the holidays.


	5. Ramen Versus Love!

**A/N:** Teehee! Another chapter for my little story 'Fulfillment of the Heart'. Sorry readers about the long updates and all, but I can assure you that this story will be completed before I can even **ATTEMPTED** starting the others (which are partly written already...). Okay, maybe I lied about that but anyhow, hope you take in consideration to read this and send me some feedback! 

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**oxoxoxo**

_You gave me something no one else can... a reason to live._

- Anonymous

**oxoxoxo**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER FOUR: In the Game of Love; Ramen Versus Love!**

Almost sinking over the horizon, the day became a bit darker than before. Broad daylight dimmed as figures returned to their home, beloved waiting for the homecoming of their loved ones after a difficult mission. The white smudges in the sky floated by as the sky turned from its usual gradient blue colour to bright pastel colours. The sky had now signaled that afternoon had come upon Konoha.

Near the bustling and noisy stands of the Konoha marketplace, a small resturants had their lights on. The door was left open to let the afternoon breeze waltz through while customers enjoyed their refreshing meals. Sitting in the four stool in front of the counter, figures sat patiently while waiting for their ordered meal to come.

"**AYAH**!" cried Naruto, "Since when did the service here go so slow all of the sudden?"

**BONK!**

"Shut up baka!" scolded Sakura angrily, "People are staring at us now."

"Yeah dobe," muttered Sasuke, his head hanging low and charcoal-coloured eyes staring at the wooden bench.

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME**!" yelled an infuriated Naruto, suddenly yanking Sasuke up by the collar.

"I said dobe dobe, or is your hearing as bad as your intelligence?" mocked Sasuke.

"I swear that one day I'm gonna beat you up so bad that-" grumbled Naruto, his grip tightening on Sasuke's collar.

"**RAMEN'S HERE**!" interrupted a voice, carefully bring the tray of four steaming bowls of ramen to their places. Thanking the man politely, they each took their own bowl and began eating; Naruto more loudly than anyone else in the store. The slurping and rude noises strangely didn't seemed to put everyone else off their appetite as they continued eating. The reason was they was just too used to his childlish eating habits.

The breeze swooshed into the store again, as a female figure came into the store. Peering around the store with her pearly eyes, they widened at the sight of the blonde boy. Blushing furiously as she began to play with her fingers, shlyly walking towards the four. Sasuke sensed her chakra, as her prescence was coming towards them and decided just to tease Naruto for a bit.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke whispered to Naruto, "Your girlfriend's here."

"**WHAT!**" exclaimed Naruto, a small tint of red rising to his cheeks, "**FOR YOUR INFORMATION TEME I HAVE NO- HELLO** Hinata-chan!"

"Konnichiwa Naruto-kun," greeted Hinata politely, bowing down to the rest as well afterwards "Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan and... umm..."

Her gaze shifted as her eyes laid on Takeshi, "Umm... I-I-I don't seem to know your name."

He stood from his seat and walked towards her. She backed away a bit but eased as she stood there, the wind playing with her hair and barely touching her pale cheeks as it passed her. He finally stopped as he was now right in front of her.

"Urashima Takeshi," he said, taking her hand and kissing her white knuckles, "And it is a privilege to meet such a stunning looking lady."

She blushed numerous shades of red as she shook her hand away, completely and utterly speechless.

"**WHAT THE HELL** do you think you're doing to Hinata-chan!" screamed Naruto, now yanking on Takeshi's collar, "**CAN'T YOU SEE** that she doesn't like that!"

"Well well, what do you know?" teased Takeshi, "The famous Uzumaki Naruto is JEALOUS of moi."

**"I**** AM NOT**!" interjected Naruto hotly, a small tint of red rising to his now flushed cheeks.

"By the look on your face, I say that you are jealous," he replied, pointing a sneer at him.

"**SHUT UP**!" he growled angrily.

"Don't worry N-N-Naruto-kun... it's a-a-alright..." piped the Hyuuga.

"Hn. If you say so," said Naruto, loosening his grip on Takeshi and gesturing Hinata to sit besides him.

"Look at what you did baka," Sasuke said to Takeshi, "Thanks to you, Naruto has caused a ruckus."

"The bastard's right for once," interjected Naruto, "But I still won't forgive him for** CHEATING** in that race!"

"But I** DIDN'T** cheat," Sasuke stated snobbishly, "I just happen to have the ability to run more faster than you do... fatty."

"**I AM NOT FAT THANK YOU VERY MUCH**!" snapped Naruto, hands on his hips now, "At least I don't look like a **GIRL**!"

The resturant suddenly turned completely silent. The only sound made was the dropping of Sasuke's chopsticks onto the bench. Pushing his stool out, the Sharingan was activated as Sasuke began walking towards Naruto. But Naruto only stood up from his seat, lips pouted and arms folded crossly.

"What did you **CALL ME**!" growled Sasuke, his eyes blazing in red.

"You heard me!" replied Naruto bravely, "You act so much like a sissy that people mistake you for a** GIRL**!"

"You're going down dobe," he muttered getting himself in a fighting stance.

"Oh did I forget mention something?" Naruto asked, "You are such a **GIRLY** that Sakura-chan has the hots for **TAKESHI NOW**!"

And then all hell broke loose.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

"Hm."

"You see I was kinda wondering if you could do me a really really really BIG favour... please?"

"What is it this time?"

"Evening Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan," panted another voice from behind.

"What the hurry Hinata-chan," Sakura asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to... u-u-um... " stammered Hinata, fidgeting with her fingers childlishly.

"Come on Hinata-chan," coaxed Naruto, "You can tell us."

"It's er... umm... I just want to say... umm... say that err..."

"Arigatou for standing up for me before," she said in a breath, bowing down very low oto Naruto then quickly standing up again.

"Aww... it's nothing, really..."

He watched her eagerly as she took up and headed for the opposite direction.

"So what's the big favour you were asking me about Romeo?" Sakura asked, a smug grin plastered on her face.

"Could you get me a date with Hinata... please?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**LATER ON THAT DAY**

Searching frantically for the pearly-eyed Hyuuga, Sakura run around her usual hangouts. But she wasn't there. Until an idea sparked into her mind and she headed straight for that store in Konoha. The one that she and Naruto **ALWAYS** went. But she peered inside, and it was a suprise to** NOT** see her here. Breathing out softly to herself, Sakura was about to assumed that she lost all hope until she turned around and unexpectedly saw a familiar figure.

"Hey Hinata!" shrieked Sakura happily, waving her arms about while heading for her way.

"Morning Sakura-chan," greeted Hinata politely, pulling out a chair for her, "What brings you here?"

"Well I have this friend who really has this **THING** for you," explained Sakura, taking the seat besides her, sliding a small pink-coloued card over to her, "And he wants you to accompany him at the annual Karoke competition at the Ichikaru/Ramen store (Is that how you spell it?). Can you come?"

"Oh okay... I'll see if I can make it."

"Come on! This is like your once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to actually have a date with an actual cutie!" exclaimed Sakura excitedly.

"Cutie, what cutie?"

"I didn't say cutie," she quickly answered.

"Of course you did," said someone in a matter-of-factly tone, "And you talking about sexy, handsome and cute little ol' me."

"Piss of Takeshi," said Sakura angrily, "Why don't you go out with that gay boyfriend of yours?"

"Whatever," he merely said, walking off into the distance.

"I'll come. But what I should wear?" asked

"Don't worry about a thing," "Haruno Sakura has everything under control!"

"O-Okay... if you say so," she Hinata, peering at the Ramen store ahead of her.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" asked Naruto, tugging at his shirt again.

"Will you **STOP** it?" snapped Sakura irritatedly, as she combed his spiked blonde hair, "And** OF COURSE** I know what I'm doing. I'm doing a favour for **YOU** remember?"

"Oh... yeah," replied Naruto, looking down at his chosen outfit, "But do you think that I should really wear-"

"For the millionth time,** YES**!"

"Okay..."

Looking at himself into the mirror, all Naruto saw was the same hyperactive blonde staring back at him. Dressed in a casual singlet (tucked into his pants) and shirt over that along with a pair of cargo pants, you would have to look twice to actually make yourself believe that he was Naruto.

"Are you finished yet?" he asked annoyingly.

"Yes, now **GO**!" Sakura said, kicking him out of her apartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**AT THE ICHIKARU THAT EVENING**.

Arriving at their destination, Naruto was obviously his signs of nervoustation, which was actually a rarity for such a 'enegertic' person like him.

"She's waiting for you," whispered Sakura, placing both hands behind his back, pushing him forward, "Now **GO**!"

"B-B-But-**ARGH**!"

Stumbling into the hall, people turned to stare at the blonde as he paced in a zigzag line,oblivious that he was going to step into a small plastic cup. Falling over the small item, he fell and landed flat on his face. Giggling and laughter suddenly echoed throughout the store as he laid there for a minute or so, rolling about in his own humiliation.

"Naruto-kun... is that you?" asked a voice softly.

Lifting his head, Naruto looked up to see a pretty girl staring at him concernedly. Instantly he thought to himself.

_Oh great!_

Smiling sheeplishly, Naruto felt more embarrassed than he ever did in his whole lifetime.

For he had just embarrassed himself in front of Hinata.

What a terrifice way to start the date.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Tell me   
Just what you want me to be_**

"Hey Hinata! I was just wondering if you would... if you would like to-if you care to..."

_**One kiss   
And-****BOOM-you're   
the only one for me **_

So please tell me why  
Don't you come around no more?

Taking his hand with hers so that it now interwined, "I'd love to."

_**Cause right now  
I'm crying  
Outside the door   
Of the ramen store**_

Both of them blushing furiously, the music suddenly turned on. A middle-aged woman with a model-like appearance stepped onto the stage. Smiling, waving and holding the microphone in another hand; she cleared her throat and then flicked her blonde hair back.

"Konnichwa everyone!" "My name is Yamanaka Ino and I'm going to sing 'In the Game of Love' so I hope all you people will enjoy my singing!"

The crowd cheered her on loudly as the she peered at the screen in front of the her, the lyrics suddenly appearing as the music started. The strings of a guitar were picked as the singing came alone.

_**It just takes  
a little bit of this,  
a little bit of that   
It started with a kiss  
now we're up to bat**_

_**A little bit of laughs,  
a little bit of pain   
I'm telling you my babe,  
its all in the game of love**_

Rocking their bodies to the rhythm of the music, Naruto and Hinata both look up at themselves and were lost in each others' gaze. Turning away, they couldn't help but look back as their swaying movements (of themselves) were just about the only dances moves they could make.

"Umm... I can't dance," she muttered embarrassedly.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "You think I can't too?"

Giggling at his last comment, Naruto couldn't help but look at her.

**_Is  
Whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine   
Instead of this cold, lonely sea  
So please gimme a try_**

"I'm pooped," Ino said, standing herself between Naruto and Hinata.

"They're going to annouce the winner very soon!" said Ino excitedly.

And you'll see for what I'm good for It ain't sayin' goodbye Its knockin' down the door Of your ramen store

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Ino replied suddenly, "Why don't you sing? I hear that you have a great singing voice."

"Ano... I don't really know."

"**GO ON**!" Ino and Naruto said in unison, pushing her to the stage.

_**You roll me,  
control me, console me.  
Please hold me!  
You guide me,  
divide me into one... yeah!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER.**

_**So please tell me why  
Don't you come around no more?  
'Cause right now I'm dyin'  
Outside the door   
Of your lovin' store**_

"And tonight's winner of the annual Karoke contest isssssssssssssssssssssssssss..."

"Please be me, please be me," murmured Ino, crossing her fingers,

"Shikamaru!" yelled Naruto in shock, "What are **YOU** doing here?"

"Ino dragged me to this damn troublesome contest," he answered.

_**It just takes a  
little bit of this,  
a little bit of that   
It started with a  
kiss now we're up to bat**_

"**HYUUGA HINATA**!"

Hinata smiled the biggest smile she ever did as her feet led to the stage, thanking the host and taking her prize.

"Arigatou," she said onto the microphone, "I really don't what to say. But thank you all for listening!"

A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain I'm tellin' you my babe, its all in the game of love

"Great singing Hinata-chan!" he commented as Hinata went down towards him.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun," she said, giving him one of her sincere smiles.

"Ummm... ummm... no problem."

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH LALALALA**!"

_**It just takes  
a little bit of this,  
a little bit of that   
Its all in this game of love,**_

"Tonight's winner is in love with my favourite customer!" annouced the old man, a steaming cup of ramen in his hand.

Everyone else in the Ichikaru kept on yelling as the couple looked at each other shyly, then at the crowd.

_**A little bit of laughs,  
a little bit of pain   
All in the game of love**_

"Let's go home now," Hinata suggested quietly to Naruto.

"I agree."

_**A little bit of this,  
a little bit of that   
You roll me,  
control me,  
please hold me   
Make me feel good... yeah!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**LATER ON...**

"Thank Naruto-kun for everything," said Hinata, not daring to at him eye-to-eye, "Tonight was wonderful."

"Aww, it was nothing reall-"

**_A little bit of laughs,  
a little bit of pain   
And I'm here on  
my own... on my own_**

She leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek. There was an awkward moment of silence

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see... you."

Clsoing the door in his face, Naruto turned around and his eyes sparkled in a way it had never has before.

"Oh Yeah! You go Naruto!" he cheered on (to himself) "You're the man! Oh yeah!"

"Go me! Go me! Go me! Naruto's the best! Yerh! Go me! Go-**OUCH**!" exclaimed Naruto as suddenly a shoe landed on his head, "What the hell did ya do that for?"

"**SHUT UP ALREADY**!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"I have to be going," said Sasuke,

"See you," waved Sakura before directing her attention to Naruto, "What you want Naruto?"

"Well you see... remember whem um... er... when me and Hinata had that blind date and all..."

"And you're wondering how to ask her out again," she said, finishing Naruto's sentence.

"How did you- how did you know?" replied Naruto bewilderedly.

"Pure instinct."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**AFTER LIKE A MILLION YEARS LATER...**

"Okay Naruto," said Sakura assuredly, "We went over this a million times. Now repeat after me."

"Deep breath now," muttered Naruto, inhaling in a whole whiff of air, cheeks turning all puffing then quickly exhaling all the nervousness out, "Okay Sakura-chan, I'm ready."

"I really like you," said Sakura, "Now repeat."

"I really l-l... like you," Naruto repeated.

"And I was wondering if you would like to," she continued, "Go out with me?"

"And I was kinda wondering if you would... er... if you like to um... go out with me?"

"If this is the best you could do then she's better off with that Kiba guy," Sakura growled disapprovingly.

"Hey, it's easy for you to say!" protested Naruto, "You just have to act all lovey dovey and you have Takeshi and Sasuke-teme drooling all over you."

"**SHUT UP**!" warned Sakura threatenedly, "Takeshi is a pervet and player! And Sasuke-kun is... well umm... Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun only considers me as a comrade and friend!"

"But are you really **SURE **about that?" asked Naruto teasily, "I mean you may have not of noticed it, but he does these sort of googly eyes whenever he saw your perfectly shaped-"

**BONK!**

"**NARUTO**!" she seethed, flames practically blazing in her eyes, "You hang out with old perverts like Kakashi-sensei and Jiarya too much!"

"**AYAH**!" said Naruto, "You didn't have to hit me that hard..."

"It's your own fault," stated Sakura in a matter-of-factly sort of tone, "Now what are you **SUPPOSED** to say?"

"I really like you Hinata and I wanna go out with you," said Naruto in a whole breath.

"Good," commented Sakura, "Now repeat the whole sentence."

"I really really really like you," said Naruto all at once, "And I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

_**A little bit of this,  
a little bit of that   
A little bit of laughs,  
a little bit of pain.  
its all in the game of love**_

A sudden loud gasp was made. Turning both of their heads around, they were shocked to see who had just saw them. Standing, with water leaking from her eyes was the young Hyuuga Hinata.

"Oh shit," murmured Naruto, "Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan **WAIT!** I can explain!"

"It's alright Naruto-kun... I understand," she trembled, "You still have your feelings for Sakura-chan. I shouldn't intrude-"

"Hinata-chan! **WAIT**!"

But the Hyuuga quickly sped before the blonde could reach her, panting in defeat.

"Oh great," said Sakura worriedly, "You now have screwed up your only chance of asking her out."

"Gee thanks," remarked Naruto sarcastically, "I just feel **SO** much better now!"

"Hinata-chan," he muttered in a low whisper, "Please understand..."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** The song is from Michelle Branch's (feat.Santana) '_The Game of Love_'. I feel so giddy of all the sudden, since I just realised that this whole story is like basically **SasuSaku **but this whole chapter dedicated the coupling **NaruHina**. But anyhow, I hoped you liked it! X3.


	6. Simply Misunderstood

**FULFILLMENT OF THE HEART**  
Written by itchinhi. 

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_A heart can't let go, it just can't._

- **Aisaki Sumi,** A Dream Within Another.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER FIVE: Misunderstood.**

The cafe was filled with people, sitting in numerous seats scattered across the room. Two familiar figures chose a table not so far from the window. Blonde and black heads moved passively as they just sat there, their empty coffee mugs laid untouched. The cold morning breeze fogged up the window outside, small children rubbing it away; hoping to see what was inside.

A lot of chatter went on between the local folk who were also there. It seemed to dominate the atmosphere in the cafe, which turned out to be a convenience to the two figures who could discuss secrets affairs without others interrupting the conversation.

One of the men grinned sheepishly as the pretty waitress standing in front of them began refilling their mugs.

"Why were you smiling at her like that, dobe," asked a voice, cold and tone-dead, as the woman walked off, "I thought you only had interest in Hinata-san."

"Can't I smile to a pretty woman that I just happen to meet?" joked the blonde across him, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I still don't get what Hinata sees in an _idiot_ like you," Sasuke said.

"And I still don't get what Sakura-chan sees in an emotionless _jackass_ like you," Naruto mimicked, obviously adding Sakura in to get on the Uchiha's nerves.

Sasuke simply gave his infamous Uchiha don't-you-mess-with-me-you-stupid-blonde-idiot glare and shrugged it off. He lifted the cup off the table, ignoring the secret glances from girls nearby as he gulped down the brown liquid.

"Is that... Takeshi?" Naruto said, deciding to change the subject as they both turned towards the window. And there he was, walking right pass them- looking rather nervous and fidgeting a lot.

"I can see him too you moron," Sasuke snapped, "He's obviously heading for the Hospital; Sakura is there on nurse duty or something."

"He looks... worried," Naruto pointed out, "Like he's planning to ask a particular somebody out or something. And he's afraid of getting rejected and wants to say the right thing and-"

"Shut up dobe."

"Sasuke, do you not know what this means!"

"What?"

"Well it's so that means that you have to... **_you know_**."

"I have to what?"

"Man you sure are dense," Naruto mocked, knocking onto Sasuke's head, "Don't you see?"

"See what?"

"This is your big chance! To be Sakura's Prince Charming and steal her away from the evil Takeshi-"

"I thought you were friends with the guy," Sasuke interjected smugly.

"Shut up. Anyway- this a once in a lifetime opportunity for you, Sasuke-teme, because this is where you can prove to Sakura-chan that you're the ONLY one for her."

"As I was SAYING, you have to show her how much you've really changed and how you've always had this big crush on her… also," Naruto said, and in a lowered hushed tone he added- "…have been secretly lusting for her," he then smiled slyly, only to receive a smack on the head.

"What? I know you do Sasuke. I see the way you look at her."

Sasuke looked incredulous.

"How the hell am I 'lusting' for her?"

"I see it in your eyes mate," Naruto answered, "Your face is like a stone wall when you look at her, but your eyes... They just scream out what you really want from her."

"And that's... what?"

"To have your bodies against each other, your lips crushed together, tongues dancing in and out of your mouths," he replied dramatically, "To have her scream your name in ecstasy... to make cute little Uchiha babies together **DUH**."

It was then that Sasuke sent Naruto flying out of the window.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**KONOHA HOSPITAL**

"Haruno-san, you should take the day off," suggested the nurse, scribbling down some notes into a file, "You've been working all day."

"Thank you Hitomi-san," Sakura said, walking alongside her as Hitomi paced down the corridor, "I do need a bit of a break."

"It's been tiring I'd have to say," Hitomi answered, who was continuously walking, "Go home and have some rest."

"Arigatou, I will!" she chirped, saluting Hitomi off as she raced for the counter. Sakura had a small smile on her face as she waited patiently at the front counter.

"Sakura-chan!"

She veered to the direction where the voice came from and saw Takeshi pacing towards her- looking rather edgy.

"Ta-Takeshi-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura replied surprised.

"You know that I was only here to help you for the mission," he said bluntly, "And now that's over, I'm afraid I must return to my home country."

"I see," she answered.

"And the thing... how should I put this..." he paused, avoiding her face, "I was hoping... no, no... I would like you to..."

"What is it Takeshi?" Sakura asked, taking a hold of his hand, "You can tell me."

"I am returning back to the Earth Country," Takeshi blushed as he saw where her hand was, and then continued in a composed tone." And I want you to come with me."

Sakura stared at him with utter shock.

"I'm sorry Takeshi... I have to think about it," She replied politely, "I've got something to do. See you later!"

Her gaze on him lingered for a moment, and then she turned and dashed off towards the exit, leaving a shattered Takeshi behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**ICHIKARU/RAMEN STORE**

Hinata finished her meal quietly, sitting in between her two male teammates. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she slid the bowl towards the counter. Resting her cheek against her hands, she turned both ways and watched her to pass the time.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?"

That voice was so familiar. But as soon as she recognized whose it was, she jumped up from her seat.

"Sorry Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, I must be leaving," Hinata said, as she stormed off to the exit, with Naruto following her.

"Hinata-chan, listen to me, about the other day," he said.

"You still like Sakura-chan, so why are you still hanging around with me?" she remarked, "I'm just your second choice."

"No. Yes but-"

"So let me ask you this," Hinata interrupted, "Do you still like Sakura?"

"Yes... but as a sister! She and Sasuke are madly in love with each other," Naruto elaborated, "And I only love you, an angel who is in fact a thief-"

"-for she has stolen my heart."

Kneeling down before her, Naruto snatched her hand, placing it to his chest- to where his heart was.

"Although it wasn't love at first sight for us..."

"N-Naruto-kun... please... stop, you're embarrassing me."

"Hinata-chan! Don't you remember our date together?" Naruto interrupted, a pleading look in his eyes, "Did you not enjoy it as much as I did?"

"Please... understand... this is for," she struggled with her words at this point, mystified at his actions "your own good... you can be with Sakura-chan."

"Will you, the honourable and beautiful Hyuuga Hinata of Konoha," Naruto proclaimed modestly, "Do me the honour of going on a date with me... again?"

She had tears in her eyes, but Hinata lunged down at the blonde, giggling as they were on the floor- cuddling each other.

"Yes, you baka," she laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she twirled a strand of his hair around her pointer finger. He smiled that infamous grin and everyone else around them started clapping stridently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"KYAAH!"

Sakura screamed furiously, as her fist was embedded in the tree trunk. She pulled her hand backwards, ignoring the blood coming out of her bruises. Taking in a deep breath, she gathered more chakra into her hands and punched the tree again. The burning in her chest ached as the tightening in her lungs worsened.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice retorted, "You of all people should know that you shouldn't exert yourself."

She nearly died of fright when she heard him. Panting hoarsely; she slowly spun around, her eyes widening as she who it was.

Sasuke.

Damn it. He found me, better make up some stupid excuse to cover up all this.

"I… I- I was training," she answered quietly, evading her eyes away from his.

"What were you thinking?" he scolded, "You could've killed yourself."

"**Oh** speak for yourself," she snapped restlessly, "You did some pretty stupid things in your life too."

"But I'm different to you," he replied.

"Oh yeah? How?" she barked, "Is it because I'm a girl? No wait... I've **_got it._** It's because I'm weak isn't it? I've **ALWAYS **been weak in your eyes haven't I?"

He continued to look at her, passive

"No matter how determined you are," he said, maintaining a voice distant to her "or how strong you become, you'll always end up as the same person you were before."

She regained her balance, using the tree as support as she stood up, his words echoing through her head.

**No matter how determined you are… **

_You're annoying._

**or how strong you become...**

_You're a pathetic weakling. In fact, you're the extra baggage in our team._

**you'll always end up...**

_Sakura... thank you. _

**as the same person you were before.**

_Why... why... did I fall in love with the one man who treated me like shit? I don't get it._

_It's been five years, I moved on. I didn't harbor that silly crush on him anymore._

_But then... he came back. And he… that damn bastard._

Sakura couldn't take the verbal abuse anymore. Using what was left of her depleted chakra, she made a run for it.

"Sakura, WAIT!" he yelled, chasing after her, "You got it all wrong!"

"Just leave me ALONE!" she screamed back, trying to run further away from him. But to her misfortune, he caught up with her.

"Sakura! Listen to me," he said, gripping onto her forearms, "I need to tell you the truth."

She shook her head and leaned herself away from his grasp.

"No you listen to ME! All my life I have loved you," she declared loudly, her eyes brimming with tears, "I have risked my life for you more times than I can count. I've always believed in you. Don't you see? These past years... I haven't been sitting around pining for you. I've been training."

"Sakura..."

"Don't you UNDERSTAND Sasuke?" she asked fiercely, "All this time, my life's greatest goal... was to prove I wasn't useless. To prove I wasn't annoying. To prove I wasn't that twelve-year-old annoying pest who bugged you about everything. No Sasuke, I did this all to prove myself to you."

"Sakura..."

"Goddammit... I just... just leave me alone!" she said, in a more hushed tone.

"You have to hear me out," Sasuke said, taking a hold of her upper arms, "Sakura... Sakura!"

"I'm going to the Earth Country with Takeshi," Sakura said firmly, releasing herself from his grasp, "And that's final! I won't have you ruining my life again!"

"What! You can't go with that fool!"

"And why NOT!"

"Because he does not know you like me and Naruto do," he quickly lied.

"Well at least he doesn't break my heart like YOU DO!" she yelled back.

Sasuke suddenly stiffened.

"So why the hell would you care?" Sakura snapped harshly, "You never seemed to give a shit about me before you left so why bother NOW?"

"Because... because... I love you too goddamn it!"

She stopped in her tracks and came only a few metres towards Sasuke. Stunned by the sudden proclamation he made, she took a glance at Sasuke then stared down to the ground. An inept moment of stillness strung between them.

"Sasuke-kun..." she murmured, breaking off the silence.

"Sakura, what I said before, I re... I do mean it," concluded Sasuke, turning away in embarrassment.

"You know... those words would've meant the world to me when we were gennins," replied Sakura flatly, "But it is too late Sasuke. I'm sorry but I guess I wasted my life..."

"Sakura!"

"... waiting for you to return."

She wrenched herself from his grasp and started to walk away from him and he grabbed a hold of her wrist- a desperate gesture for her to stay. But she only shook her head sorrowfully, a small tear trickling down her cheek and then-

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun..." she sobbed, "**(1)Meisai Gakure no Jutsu**!"

Then she dematerialized into a puff of smoke and was gone.

"SAKURA!"

Activating his Sharingan, he peered around, scanning the area. There was no sign of her, then he felt a sharp jolt of pain that came from his curse mark (on his neck).

"Damn it, she's gone."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(1) Meisai Gakure no Jutsu/ Hidden Camouflage Skill**- A skill which conceals an enemy making them practically invisible to the human eye.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Like it? Hate it? Review to let me know what you thought of it.**

Sorry for the long updates. And the hiatus on this story. I guess I sort of had the writers' block when it came to writing words down for this story. I would like to thank all who reviewed for the story and to my beta-reader **fujiwara-san!** But I do hope you've enjoy the story. So far.


	7. By My Side

**FULFILLMENT OF THE HEART**  
Written by itchinhi. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"I don't need anyone to take advantage of my weaknesses or my strengths,  
I just need someone who will appreciate me for everything that I am."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER SIX: By My Side**

Trudging along the rocky path, Sakura regretfully took a glance behind her. The village was quiet and naturally peaceful. She sighed heavily as they made their way towards the huge wooden gates standing before them.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Takeshi asked worriedly.

"Like hell I'm sure," Sakura muttered darkly.

Takeshi looked away, pacing on when suddenly, there was a loud earsplitting screech as-

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed, lunging at the pink-haired as he gave her in a fierce bear hug, "I'm gonna MISS YOU!"

"Naruto-kun," she giggled, as she pushed him away from her. He took a step backwards towards the other figure.

"Tomorrow's the festival, couldn't you stay for a wee bit longer?" Naruto whined, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I wish we could but then I... what festival?"

"EH?" he cried shockingly, shaking Sakura's body, "Don't tell me you have become as socially challenged as Mr. Pompus Ass here."

Sasuke scowled and looked away.

"Keep your voice down dobe," he rebuked, "You don't want to cause a racket."

"Oh shut up you grouch!" Naruto snapped, then leaning closer to Sakura, "He's just jealous 'cause I'm going to be the best-looking guy at the carnival."

"Nani?" Sakura asked him curiously, giving him a stifled laugh, "What's this festival for?"

"Well like duh, the Konoha Spring Festival of course!" Naruto answered, "There's gonna be a big carnival and everything. And even the viewing of the cherry blossoms! Obaa-chan thought of the idea... while she was _drunk_ with Ero-sennin!"

"Naruto, I wish I could come but I-"

"There are five people who would be disappointed if you didn't."

"Who?"

"Hinata-chan, me, me, and me!" Naruto chimed, and adding quietly, "Let's not forget our little Sasuke-kun. He'd be **heartbroken**."

"I heard that!" Sasuke remarked.

"Yeah Sakura, you should stay," Takeshi added surprised.

"But Takeshi-kun, aren't you and me… aren't we leaving?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah but... I love you and I want you to leave with me," he said, "but that's just being selfish."

"Takeshi-kun, don't..." she persuaded, trembling nervously as she bit her lip.

"Besides I realized and figured... maybe I'm really not the one for you," he concluded collectedly.

"Takeshi..."

"I'm being serious Sakura," he said sternly, "I've seen the way that you and he act towards each other and besides..."

"I could never be as marvelous as the infamous Sasuke... I could never..." he trailed off, and then whispered to her, "Make you feel the same way about me like you do with _Sasuke_."

"Sakura," he uttered, as she began to sniffle annoyed, "I'm not the one for you. He is."

Pointing at the figure besides Naruto, Sakura burst into a fit of sobs and hung her head low- not wanting to look at his face. Sasuke stepped forward but then Naruto stopped him from going any closer.

"I don't understand all this... Takeshi-kun, please... help me with this, I want to leave but..." she murmured, turning to Sasuke "But whenever I'm with him..."

"He makes me feel so special. I hate him but yet I _love_ him. I don't get it. I don't fucking get it."

"Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough," he assured, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "You've been one of the best things that happened in my life. I'd always remember you."

"Awww Takeshi-kun!" Sakura gushed, giving him a tight hug, "I won't forget you, honest. You've been a good friend."

"Arigatou Sakura-chan," he said, a slight hint of pink across his cheek, "I promise that I won't ever forget you."

"Or Naruto," he added, as Naruto started smiling and dancing on the spot.

"And even you... Sasuke-teme," Takeshi grinned as he walked towards him.

"Sasuke, just... just take care of Sakura for me will ya?" he asked quietly, so that Sasuke was the only one who heard.

"Hn," he acknowledged, giving the nin a small nod.

"I guess I should stay then huh," she said softly.

"Don't worry I hope that I could visit you sometime!" Takeshi suggested, walking out of the gates, waving to the three figures.

"You'll be worshipping my Hokage-ass when you get back," Naruto laughed jokingly, "So come back as soon as you can!"

"I promise I won't!" Takeshi called back amusedly.

"See you Takeshi-kun!" she said.

"You betta come back!" Naruto threatened murderously, then grinned sheepishly as he called out, "Cause Sakura-chan's soon gonna have little mini Sasukes for us to annoy!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried, blushing furiously as she slapped him arm.

"You stupid dobe," Sasuke cursed.

Takeshi only chuckled, as he waved for the last time and disappeared into the sunset.

"I guess its festival time!" Naruto announced childishly, punching his fist into the air, bouncing off while Sasuke and Sakura stood there- enjoying the quiet departure and glorious afternoon sky.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**SAKURA'S APARTMENT**

Wrapping a towl around her damp body, Sakura shook her head about- sending water flying everywhere. She was thinking about what had happened previously and how much of an impact Sasuke really had on her.

_"Sakura," he uttered, as she began to sniffle annoyed, "I'm not the one for you. He is"_

Collapsing onto the bed, she spread her arms wide and pondered a little more on what he said. An image of a certain raven head popped into mind. Scolding herself for thinking about it, Sakura was oblivious that someone had sneaked into the room.

A blur flashed before and the next thing she knew, a kunai was pointed right at her.

"Sakura, Sakura... " the figure drawled, piercing the kunai in her side, "Sasuke-kun's little cherry blossom. We meet... _again_."

"Orochimaru!" she gasped, yanking his hand away from her, "What the... what the hell are you doing here!"

"Did you not know cherry blossom?" he asked mockingly, "Sasuke-kun left me to kill off his brother. And he did. Now he has a debt to pay."

"Debt...?" she repeated surprised, "What the are you going on about?"

"We had a deal, I'd give him power," Orochimaru explained, "And he'll give me his body."

"Why do you want his body?" she demanded, her eyes ablaze with anger and fist clenching, "You... you pedophile!"

"For immortality, my little blossom," he sneered, a finger stroking her cheek, "But there seems to be a little _flaw _in my plan."

"For a certified whacked up nut like you, I'm not surprised," she said dangerously, smacking his hand away from her face.

"It seems our little Uchiha has found a new hobby," he sneered.

"What the fuck are you on about!" she demanded, the shuriken in her hand trembling slightly.

"My my, aren't you a dense girl?" he mocked, playing with a lock of her hair, "His newfound interest... is **_you_**."

She took a breath as her eyes grew in realization.

_"Sakura, there is something I need to tell you."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I wanted to tell you for some time that I..."_

_"Ne? Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?"_

_Leaning closer towards her, Sasuke suddenly pulled her closer to him as their lips met in a kiss._

"Sa... Sa... Sa..."

_Why should I?" remarked Sasuke rudely, "She's an annoying little brat."_

_"So was I," she reminded him, "And you still put up with me."_

_"Yeah," he said "But that was because... never mind."_

"Sasuke-kun...?" she called, green orbs looking for his familiar face.

_"So why the hell would you care?" Sakura snapped harshly, "You never seemed to give a shit about me before you left so why bother NOW?"_

_"Because... because... I love you too goddamn it!"_

"Sa... Sa... Sa..."

"SAKURA!"

Striking a punch right in his stomach, Orochimaru whacked her aside and sent Sakura crashing to the ground.

"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

He vomited a huge fireball from his mouth and sent it soaring at the nin. But Orochimaru didn't do anything, he stood there motionless as the fire crashed into him.

"Remember my little Sasuke-kun," he said sweetly as his body was surrounded by the withering flames, "I _will_ back for you."

And with that he evaporated into a cloud of smoke. A burnt sound-nin lay dead on the floor. Sasuke merely scoffed at him and turned his attention elsewhere.

"Sakura!"

Stumbling towards the pink-haired woman, he placed two fingers at the side of her neck- and felt her faint pulse. Sasuke encircled his arms around her back- pulling her towards him into an intimate embrace.

He cradles her gently, rocking her back and forth. Her eyelids feeling heavy as his voice softly whispered into her ear- lulling her to sleep, his hot breath brushed against her cheek. Her soft pants touching his collarbone.

Arms were draped securely around her limp body like a mother holding her child. She breathed quietly as the slow movements of her body continued during the pregnant silence.

Sakura never wanted this to end. Ever.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, as she nuzzled her head into his chest, savouring the moment a little longer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fire Release Grand Fireball Skill**- A fire technique used to incinerate a large area.

**A/N:** I give my greatest thanks to my beta reader **fujiwara-san**, to the reviewers/readers who have enjoyed reading this story. Sorry for being such a bad writer. Always falling into the treacherous trap of the writers' block and not posting chapter for a pretty long time. I also give out my deepest and sincerest apologizes if this chapter wasn't to your satisfactory and that it wasn't long enough.


	8. nothing matters now

**FULFILLMENT OF THE HEART**  
Written by itchinhi. 

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto nor its characters belong to me. Though this story, along with its character development, plot and storyline are all rightfully mine- just a use of my imagination.

**SUMMARY:**_ 'All this time, my life's greatest goal... was to prove I wasn't useless. To prove I wasn't annoying. No Sasuke, I did this all to prove myself to you.'_ Her path for his respect had never wavered, striving to fulfilled an unfinished goal- to prove herself to the man who shunned her years ago. When he had returned, all Sasuke wanted was Sakura to remain as herself... because he thought she was perfect- just the way she was. SasuSaku, NaruHina.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"I love you, not only for what you are but for what I am, when I am with you."_

- Roy Croft.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Beause I Got You**

Paper lanterns dangled from a long string, that was hung around the whole village. It glowed brightly, illuminating the cheery smiles on peoples' faces.

A rosate-haired woman cautiously stepped forward, walking into the crowd. She felt children rushing by her, flying their fish-shaped kites with them, She smelt the smell of food cooking, the sweet scents of cakes being sold in several market stands.

She had worn a short, red kimono; which only reached to her knees. Her hair was sleek, twisted in a bun with assorted pins holding it into place. Her eyes glimmered at the festivious sight before her, not taking account as to where she was going. Without looking ahead, Sakura felt her head bump into a firm chest. She gapped when she saw who it was.

"Sasuke-kun! I'd thought you... you wouldn't-"

"Guess I'm here now," he shrugged, suddenly taking ahold of her wrist. She eyed him, in his dark navy yukata that suited him well (in her opinion). Sasuke noticed her staring at him and looked away, as soon as she caught him gazing at her. Somehow, it was still awkward between them two.

Suddenly, there was loud boom, and everyone turned up to the night sky. Light shot straight up, the fireworks crackling as it came sprinkling down like snow.

"Look Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped happily, her finger pointed towards the glittered sky. "Fireworks! Aren't they pretty?"

"Hn."

"Well look who we have here," a voice interjected. Sakura froze, then slowly turned around as she saw Ino standing in front of her, also in a short, yet purple kimono; but her hair was down, catching the attention of serveral males.

"Don't worry Sakura, its kinda obvious that you guys are _together,_" she finished assuredly, smirking when she saw them avoiding each others' gaze. Then Ino gushed as lovehearts popped out of her eyes. "Besides, I saw this gorgeous guy here not long ago. And guess what forehead-girl? He really does look like Sasuke-kun, somehow!'

"So you're telling me, that you're after a Sasuke clone," Sakura chuckled, elbowing Ino's side.

"No! I mean yes, I mean... I told you forehead-girl! He emlooks/em like Sasuke-kun, but he's a real gentleman. I met him and guess what he called me?" Ino asked, ignoring Sakura's raised eyebrowed before jumping up and down excitedly. "Ms. Beautiful! Doesn't he sound like a hunk?"

"Ahuh," Sakura nodded.

"Hello Ms. Beautiful," a new voice croaked.

Everyone turned to see a boy standing and smiling alongside Ino. He had short, jet-black hair just like Sasuke; except without the chicken butt spikes at the ends of his head. His figure was also lanky, but somewhat muscular. He had chosed to come in black pants and a tight shirt, that was cut off at his stomach which showing off his abs. Sakura looked at him in disgust.

_Freak_, Sakura thought after taking a brief look at him_. Who wears their shirts like a girl, with their freaking bellybutton showing?! That is, unless they shirtless..._

"Who died?" Sasuke asked, cutting Sakura off from her thoughts.

"Ino-san," he said, ignoring Sasuke's remark. "your beautiful outshines the crowd, especially with that pink-haired _hag_ standing beside you," he laughed. Ino giggled nervously, glancing at an infuriated Sakura.

Her fist was shaking violently, before she charged and punched the guy in the gut. She sent him flying to the other end of the marketplace. The blonde instantly rushed over to him.

"Forehead-girl!" Ino screeched, resting Sai's head on her lap. "I'm gonna kill you. You just murdered my DATE!"

Sakura laughed so hard that people were looking. Then she looked up to see Sasuke unimpressed.

"What?" she demanded, stifling a giggle. "It was funny."

"Come with me," he commanded, dragging her away from the festival.

"But, Sasuke, where are we going?!"

"Hurry up," he grumbled, taking her up a very familiar hill...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke-kun, what's the matter with yo-"

He pushed her against the tree, an arm outstretched besides her head- supporting his body as he moved in closer, staring deeply into her apple green orbs. She couldn't help but surpass the moment with a childlish giggle, watching him keenly as he smirked arrogantly at her.

With his hands he had cupped her face. Then he pounced at her, closing the intimate gap between them. Forcefully, he pushed her farther towards the tree, deepening the kiss. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her fingers fondled with his hair, twirling playfully with his jet-black locks. Sasuke's one hand had been caressing her cheek, whilst the other had been stroking through the strands of her pink hair.

Nibbling softly on her bottom lip, she let out a low moan. He smiled as he continued kissing her plump, glossy lips. Then his mouth had trailed down to her chin, slowly down to the nape of her neck...

"Sasuke and Sakura, standing by a tree," a voice sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" she squeaked, her cheeks flushed intensely as she pushed Sasuke away.

"Baka," Sasuke murmured, glaring at the blonde bouncing up and down, pointing immaturely at them.

"You guys were making out. EWW!" he screeched whilst poking a finger down his mouth with his tongue sticking out.

"Like you've never done it with Hinata," he snapped back. That shut Naruto up.

"Actually, come to think of it, where is Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"H-Here I am!" Hinata answered, running up to Naruto's side.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, I just remembered... that I want a REMATCH!" Naruto demanded, punching his fist in the air.

"Alright then," Sasuke smirked, as he went behind the bushes, and pulled out a bicycle.

"Sasuke-kun! You brought that bike with you?" Sakura gasped.

"Hn," he replied, "What else am I gonna race the dobe with?"

"I told you not to call me DOBE!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Get on," Sasuke commanded.

"What?"

"Stop gawking at me and get on the bike," he snapped. Obediently, she parked herself onto the seat, cuddling herself closer to Sasuke.

"That aint fair! Me too me too!" whined Naruto babyishly. "Hinata-chan, get on my back."

"H-Hai!" she stammered, climbing onto his back as he pushed her further up, giving her a piggback ride.

"Now what teme?" Naruto snapped, holsting Hinata higher up.

"We go at the top of the hill, first one at the village wins," Sasuke explained. The blond only nodded in response. They travelled right to the edge.

"Ready to lose _again_?" Sasuke taunted, smirking at Naruto.

"Never!" Naruto screamed. Suddenly Sasuke pedalled down the hill, way ahead of him. "Hey come back, cheater!" he demanded, before racing down the hill too, with Hinata clutching onto him for dear life.

It wasn't long until the pair caught up with Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto gritted his teeth, as they were now at the same speed. As the bottom came near, both boys began pushing them further down, trying to gain more speed than the other.

Suddenly they came crashing to the end, and smoke puffed out from everywhere. When it was clearing away, Naruto coughed while swatting dirt away from himself. He grinned when he saw no sight of the Uchiha. It seems that for the first time in history, he actually bet that Sasuke at something. But he was given a few seconds to savour his victory when he heard a ringing sound.

Right in front of him, was a smirking Sasuke and Sakura, still on the bike.

"I WIN!- Hey wait, NO FAIR! You can't win again!" Naruto roared, as they laughed at him. Then he smiled as he began to walk alongside with the Uchiha and Sakura, while still carrying Hinata.

"W-Where do you suggest we go, to celebrated?" Hinata suddenly asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How about Ichiraku?" Sakura suggested, her arms still around Sasuek. "For old times sake."

"Yeah..." they all agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Like it? Hate it? Review to let me know, what you think!/**

OMG! That was the ending. It was pretty fun making/writing this. I'd like to thank all those people who had enjoyed reading this story, and helping me to continue persuing my writing career through the power of encouragement. In other words, I just want to thank those who actually placed a review and loved this story. Hugs for everyone!

People, I bring you great news. To this story, there will be a... SEQUEL! Let's start celebrating everyone. -_confetti falls down_- Here's a little sypnosis for all you lovers for this story. I am going to have my first go at crack!fic, or just humour. Smex will be included. The serious version will be sold seperately.

_**'Whatever you do, don't just show up at their house...they run around in their underwear just like we do..'**_

_This was a piece advice for what men should know about women. Sadly enough, Uchiha Sasuke didn't. Returning a kunai to his pink-haired girlfriend, Sauske discovered a sexy-looking Sakura in just a t-shirt and briefs. And that just sends Sasuke staring down in that special spot of hers- thinking of very... naughty things!_

Hope you liked everything here so far! To be honest, I won't be starting this, not until I have a few chapters written for my other story _'Something Beautiful'_. Or not.


End file.
